Antennas for reception and transmission of electromagnetic energy in the radio frequency region of the spectrum exist in countless configurations. The design of an antenna for a particular application involves consideration of numerous constraints and criteria such as power requirements, bandwidth, radiation pattern, size and, of course, cost.
The present invention is particularly directed to an antenna for a communications transceiver in a distributed data communications network of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,690. Such a network is well suited for use in distributed sensing and control systems for dwellings and commercial buildings. The transceiver antenna has the following performance objectives:
1. A nominal communications frequency of 49.885 MHz.
2. Small physical size so as to be conveniently installed within a typical building partition.
3. An approximately omnidirectional radiation pattern.
4. Efficient radiation of power.
5. A high Q preselector and transmit filter.
6. Ease of manufacture and low cost.